Kendall
by Cordelia James
Summary: This is my first fic. Kendall Myles is a new WWE Diva who is caught in a tough spot with The Legend Killer and The Champ. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

Kendall Myles was the newest Diva on the Raw brand, and as she entered the arena, she felt excited to start her new job. She was a beautiful young woman, five foot six with dark brown hair down to the middle of her back that was streaked with red. She had a slender frame with deep blue eyes.

For as long as she could remember she always wanted to be a WWE diva, and now as she walked down the hallways of the arena, her dream was about to become reality. She was a little nervous and a little lost as she walked around backstage trying to find her locker room. Not being able to find it, she tried looking around for General Manager William Regal. As she was looking for him, she was stopped by WWE Champion John Cena. He sauntered over to her with a grin and tried to start up a conversation.

"Hey, are you lost?" he inquired, readjusting the championship on his shoulder. She scowled.

"A little," she confessed before her tone became venomous. "Why do you care? You've never been interested in anything that I've done." His eyes widened, almost offended.

"Yes, I have!"

"Name one thing!" she scoffed. John stopped for a second to think.

"Um… I don't know," he told her, "I can't think of anything right now. But there is something."

Kendall glared at him in disgust, before walking away without letting John say anything else. She walked down the hallways a little more and found William Regal's office. She knocked on the door and entered when she heard his British accent beckon her inside. William Regal took a look at her and motioned for her to sit down.

"You must be Kendall Myles," he stated, shaking her hand. She nodded. He seemed to be a genial fellow. "Well then, let me be the first to welcome you to Raw."

Kendall smiled. "Someone else kind of beat you to the punch, Mr. Regal."

"What do you mean by that?"

Kendall's tone took on a tone of sarcasm. "I ran into John Cena before I got to your office. He stopped me in the middle of the hall." She scoffed, shaking her head. "I can't stand that man."

Now Regal was curious. "Do you know him?"

"Yeah actually I do. Sometimes I wish I didn't. He's so conceited."

Regal nodded in agreement and laughed. "He can be at times. He gets out of line more often than not. I'm not the only one that thinks so either."

"That doesn't really surprise me," Kendall stated. She took a deep breath. "Changing the subject, I can't seem to find my locker room."

Regal smiled. "I'll get someone to show you to it. Let's just step out of my office and we'll see who we can get. Oh and before I forget, you're going to have a match tonight against Candice. There's no sense in letting our newest Diva just sit around in her locker room." Kendall smiled. She stood from the couch and walked out of the office with William Regal. They walked down the hall a little bit until Regal saw Randy Orton talking to John Bradshaw Layfield. They walked over to him.

"Randy!" Regal called out. Randy's eyes went from JBL to the duo standing before him. "I need you to show our new Diva, Kendall, to her locker room." Randy looked Kendall up and down and smirked.

"No Problem," he stated. JBL started up some chatter with William and the two of them walked off, leaving Kendall alone with Randy. It was awkward. "So where are you from?"

"Newbury, Massachusetts."

"So, does that mean you know John Cena?" he inquired. She scowled

"Unfortunately."

Randy smirked. He liked her already. "Oh... So, I'll show you to your locker room."

"Okay," she replied with a smile. They started walking in the direction of her locker room. She exhaled. "Please tell me that you'll destroy John tonight."

Randy chuckled. "Not that I'm complaining, but what did John Cena do to piss you off so much?"

They approached Kendall's locker room. "It's a long story," she informed him matter-of-factly. "And I don't really want to get into right now."

Randy was about to leave her, but decided on something before he parted from her. "Alright. How about I take you out for dinner, tonight?"

Kendall smiled. The man struck fast. "How about I let you know at the end of the night?" she replied coyly, entering her locker room. Randy smiled, and made his way back down the hallway.

Before she could even get the door closed, her opponent for the night stalked in with Maria Kanellis close behind. Kendall put down her bags and looked at them.

"Hi," Candice replied, extending a hand. "I'm Candice, and this is Maria. We wanted to welcome you to Raw."

"Yeah, Welcome to Raw," Maria's ditzy voice echoed the sentiment. When Candice realized Kendall wouldn't shake her hand, she put it down.

"Yeah, thanks," Kendall replied, annoyed. "You've said that now you can go."

Candice was surprised by Kendall's cold demeanour. "Are you okay? Most people are happy to be here."

"I am happy to be here," Kendall snapped, her voice sharp. "This is my dream. I'm just not in the mood for the welcoming committee. So please leave."

Maria's face fell. "I wish we didn't have to leave."

Candice was at a loss for words. "Well, good luck on your match tonight," she offered. "We'll see you around."

"Yeah, whatever," Kendall scoffed, "I don't need luck especially when I'm against someone like you. Goodbye." Kendall closed the door on them and made her way over to her bag that she had put down earlier. She pulls out her ring attire. She stripped off the clothing she was wearing - a pair of flared blue jeans, a white tank top, and white open toed heels. She changed into a pair of black booty shorts with a silver belt, a black and silver bra type shirt, and a pair of black and silver flat footed boots. She put her hair up in a ponytail and left her locker room. She headed towards the Gorilla Position and found herself stopped by John Cena again. She tried to move around him, but he kept blocking her way. She stopped, putting her hands on her hips and glaring daggers at him.

"You look really good," he observed.

"What do you want?"

John seemed almost lost, almost wistful. He reached for her shoulder and she snapped out of his grasp. "What happened to us, Kendall?"

"I don't know, John," she snapped, "Maybe it was the fact that you were and still are so competitive? Or maybe it could be the fact that you just didn't have time for me anymore?" She took a deep breath. Honestly, I don't care what one it is or why. You left me and I'm okay with that. We're over. End of story. Now get out of my way; I have a match."

John was at a loss, but Kendall just walked around him. She closed the door and got herself together. She starts focusing on her match, she takes a deep breath. Candice arrived, stretching her arms and shoulders. The two looked at each other and Kendall scowled at her. Candice's music plays first and she went to the ring.

Two minutes later Kendall's music played and she made her way down to the ring. As soon as Kendall got in the ring the referee motioned for the bell to ring. The two women lock up; within minutes, Kendall flips Candice on to her back. Candice kicks Kendall in the head as Kendall tries to put Candice in a headlock. Candice then tried to take advantage as Kendall is dazed from the kick. Candice gets behind Kendall and attempted to pin her in a bridge. Before the ref can count Kendall kicks out, knocking Candice on her stomach. Candice gets up and climbs out of the ring. Kendall taunts her, trying to get Candice back into the ring. Candice eventually rolled back into the ring and immediately Kendall attacks her. Kendall threw several punches and kicks Candice in the ribs the instant she was knocked down. Candice tries to fight back but she's dazed, coughing and heaving from the hard kick she received. Kendall kicks Candice in the stomach the instant she struggled to her feet. Candice doubled over and Kendall sets her up for her finisher. Candice doesn't fight back as Kendall flips Candice upside down for a piledriver. Kendall drops Candice and goes for the pin. The referee counted the victory.

The bell rang and the crowd exploded. Kendall raises her arms in victory as the referee attends to Candice, who is laid out flat in the ring. The referee helps Candice to the back. Just before Kendall can leave the ring, Randy Orton's music plays. Kendall looks at the entrance ramp, bewildered, as Randy made his way to the ring. He climbed up the steps and got into the ring, approaching her.

"That was a great match," he whispered in her ear. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," she replied, her voice a little louder so he could hear. "I guess all that training paid off."

Randy made it seem as if he were about to leave the ring. However, he turned and hugged Kendall, before spinning her around and raising her hand up for the crowd to adore. Without warning, he pulled her closer to him and then kissed her. Kendall pulled away, a little surprised, but then she throws her arms around his neck and kisses him again. The crowd cheers.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Backstage, John Cena stood, watching the mini monitor in the back area where they generally did interviews, watching in disgust as his ex girlfriend kissed one of his biggest rivals in the WWE. John, infuriated by the sight of what he just saw, waited for Kendall and Randy to come backstage. Eventually, the two came backstage, smiling and laughing. John saw them and began to walk over to them. Kendall spotted him from the corner of her eye and attempted to go another way. Randy stopped her.

Randy stared at her, slightly confused. "What's wrong?"

She casted her eyes down to the floor. "I'd rather not face John right now."

Randy's eyes went up to stare at John. He shrugged. "Don't worry about him. I'll walk you to you're locker room and then I'll deal with him. Okay?"

"Okay." She smiled, reassured. They both walked towards John. Randy attempting to walk past him, but John reached out and grabbed Kendall's arm. She pulled back with a pissed off look etched across her face. She glared at John and shook out of his grasp.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing with him?" John raged. Her lips curled into a snarl.

"It's none of your business. Why do you care?"

Randy put a hand to Cena's chest and gently pushed him backwards, away from Kendall. "Lighten up, Cena." John took a threatening step forward, glaring at Randy.

"Why don't you make me?" he taunted. "This is between Kendall and me."

"Excuse me!" Kendall chimed in, "I'm right here. There's no need to talk about me like I'm out of the room. Besides, John, there is nothing between us. There hasn't been for quite some time now."

Randy contemplated what she meant for a second. Then it dawned on him. "Whoa!" he stated loudly, and then chuckled. "You dated this Reject? How long ago was that?"

Kendall took a deep breath in frustration. "About two years ago. And believe me it's been over for longer than that."

John was instantly offended. "What's that supposed mean?"

Kendall glared at him. "It means whatever you want it to mean."

"I think I deserve an explanation!" John raged. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you. I never did and I never will," she snapped. 

Randy chuckled at John, and put his hand on Kendall's shoulder. "Come on, Kendall, he's not worth your time. I don't think he ever was."

Kendall looked John up and down and scoffed. "You know, I think you're right. He never was. Let's go."

Kendall and Randy turned away to start walking away from John. John stalked up to Randy, forcing him to turn as John pulled roughly on his shoulder. With one hard shot to the jaw, Randy staggered back. Kendall steadied Orton and pushed John away. She looked up at John and glared at him. He was glaring right back. 

"He deserved that," John told her, his voice dark and dripping with venom.

"No he didn't. If anyone deserves that it's you."

John smirked at her audacity. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kendall pulled her hand back and slapped John hard across the face. "That's what it means." Slightly amused, yet surprised by the force of her slap, John turned on his heels and made his way down the hallway. Kendall went and checked on Randy. "Are you okay?"

Randy put an arm around her shoulder and glared down the hallway and John's retreating figure. "Yeah I'll be fine," he stated, staring down at her. "Look, whatever you had with him, I believe you when you say it's over." He moved his jaw around; it hurt. "He'll pay for that," he promised. "I'll do more than just take his title at the next pay per view. I'll make sure he doesn't make it that far."

Kendall smiled in satisfaction as they walked down the hall towards her locker room. She opened the door, smiling and motioned for him to come in coyly. She closed the door and sauntered over to him. He sits down in a steel folding chair and she knelt down in front of him. 

His jaw was swelling. Her expression softened. "Maybe you should put some ice on that." She stood to her feet. "I can go get you some."

Randy grabbed her arm as she tried to walk away. She turned around and gazed down at him in the chair. "I won't need it," he assured her, pulling her close to him. "I'll be fine. I've been through worse."

Kendall chuckled, biting her lower lip. "You know...your match isn't for a little while. Do you have any ideas on how to kill the time?"

His arms slid around her waist and he smirked down at her. "I have a few ideas," he told her, cocking an eyebrow.

She stared up at him as he leaned down and kissed her. She deepened the kiss and slid her arms around his neck. While he was kissing her, Randy walked her backwards until her back hit against the wall. He lifted her up; and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He started to kiss her neck and her head arched back and rested against the wall. He stopped kissing her abruptly. She stared at him, confused, her breathing ragged.

"Why did you stop?"

Randy smiled at her. "As much as I would love to continue this I have to get ready for my match."

Kendall's face scrunched in distaste. "Yeah right. You can get ready in here, can't you?"

Randy thought about it for a second and nodded. "Okay, let me go get my bag then."

This time Kendall took his wrist, preventing him from leaving. He stared at her, eyebrow arched. "Why don't you get that a little later?" she remarked coyly, biting her lower lip. "There's something I want to do first."

He smirked and nodded. "Alright."

Still holding onto his wrist, Kendall led him over to the chair he was sitting in when he first got in the room. With a soft push on his chest, she seated him on the chair. She knelt down before him and undid his pants, and pulled out his rock hard cock. She licked her lips. She bent over a little and licked the shaft of his penis. Then she put her whole mouth around his penis. She bobbed her head up and down, making Randy moan a little. She started to moan, sending vibrations down his penis. He moaned a little bit more as she moved her head back and forth while going up and down; she sucked faster and deeper. As he got closer to coming, she used her right hand to rub him as she sucks him. He comes in her mouth and she swallows the load. She smiled, and looked up at Randy. He stood up, fixing his pants before helping her back to her feet. He looked her in the eyes and passionately kissed her. 

"That was great," he breathed. "Remind me to repay the favor later tonight." He winked at her. "So, dinner tonight?"

She nodded, smiling. "Of course," she answered. "Dinner would be great. So would what follows."

Randy kissed her again. "Okay, I'll see you after my match. I have to get changed." He stopped and thought about something for a second. "Why don't you come down to the ring with me?"

"I would love to Randy, but I'm avoiding John right now...or trying to anyway." He nodded. 

"Okay, then after my match I'll come back here. Then we can go out." She nodded, smiling, as she closed the door behind him. She took a deep breath and sighed. She then made her way over to her bag and stripped off her ring gear and changed. She put on a black pencil skirt about 4 inches above her knees and a white button up shirt, with a pair of 4 inch stiletto heels. She walked over to the mirror and lets her hair down, and then she brushed it. She touched up her makeup and applied more gloss to her lips. She sat down is in front of the monitor perched at the corner of the room. She quickly turns it on to see if Randy's match has started. She was happy to see that it hadn't. There was a knock on her door so she stood up and answered it. 

Beth Phoenix walked into her locker room; the Women's Championship perched on her shoulder.

"Hello," Beth replied. "I'm Beth. I thought I would come by and welcome you here. Great match tonight."

Kendall was obviously flattered. "Thank you. That means a lot coming from you."

"Keep it up," Beth told her. The Glamazon was a woman of few words, and after making her point, she left, and Kendall closed the door before she sits back down to watch the match.


End file.
